User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 9
Michael and Charles arrived at the chemical plant that housed the entire enclave of Townies in the late evening time. They knew that under the cover of darkness they couldn't be extracted out by them, they could retain a hidden quality and remain undetected. If they still had Johnny, this was their chance to get him out. As they volleyed the perimeter wall into the northeast quadrant of the plant Michael leaned over to Charles. "This is some SEAL Team Six shit." he quipped, and then took the lead ahead of Charles, crouching behind a radiator pump that sat embedded on the concrete field. Michael turned to Charles, quite unsure of what to do. They only planned so much, there was little consideration as to if it it would work, or if the Townies would locate them and beat the everliving shit out of them. Now they would find out. Michael edged his way closer to the housed complex area. The lights were on and that would make sneaking about so much harder as they could be seen. Michael drew something from his camo cargo pants, a slingshot. He aimed at the light, pulled back to where h felt the proper resistence and fired. The light shattered and the encroaching darkness sheltered that part of the complex entirely. Michael smiled to himself. I'm a motherfucking sniper, bitches. 1v1 me on Rust fuckers! Charles slowly made his way to Michael and crouched behind the same beam he was behind. "I wonder where they have Johnny?" Charles whispered. Michael shrugged. "I wonder if they even have Johnny. This is going to suck ass if they don't." He responded, sneering. Charles was the one that was inclusive to this plan, believing that the Townies might just have Johnny, Michael had his doubts but when your best friend, and a bunch of guys in leather jackets all agree that 'searching the chemical plant' was a good fucking idea, you just go with it. No matter how asinine it might be. As they approached closer to the facility Michael noticed a patrol, their shadows extended further than that of their presence. Michael raised his hand, indicating that they halt. They hid and watched the patrol of three townies idly come by, with no indication that they were aware of the intruders. As they moved Michael suspected that it must've been around midnight. They didn't know for certain. It was late, Michael had a test tomorrow, so of course he bitched the entire ride over the Industrial Area. He also thought Johnny was an asshole, Elvis Presley impersonator. Of course Charles loved the douchebag. Charles loved everybody, yet no one. They finally reached the facility. Michael hadn't quite decided where to go from here. "We go this way." Charles said, after examining the linear, concrete path. "Why?" Michael asked, highly doubtful of Charles' suggested route. "Because I think it goes this way." Charles simply observed. Michael would've double facepalmed at that very moment, had he done so he probably would've KO'd himself but still. "That doesn't make any sense!" Michael silently exclaimed. Michael looked at the path and was curt of just where it may end up, though Charles was assured of this he just couldn't understand the wholesale idea of it at all. The other path which seemed to lead to a cleaner, more resolute location within the plant Charles seemed to be against entirely. Finally Michael gave in and they decided on the path that Charles had decided for them. The path happened to lead to the basement portion of the chemical plant, so in a way Charles was right, though there were several Townies in the area that were ready to fight when they got there. "Well, look at this." Edgar announced, stepping forward. "Why the hell are you jerks even here?" He asked. "We came for Johnny, give him back." Charles commanded, staring down Edgar with a grim expression. "Oh, okay. NOT!" Edgar mocked, drawing laughter form his compatriots. The Townies rushed them, though Michael was ready as he hit the first one, knocking him out with one punch. Charles dealt with his opponent quickly as well. Omar tackled Michael to the ground but Michael latched onto his arm and put him in an armbar, breaking it leaving Omar wheezing on the ground in absolute, mainifested pain. One Townie had kicked Michael hard on the ground, causing a rising pain in his chest, but Michael caught his leg and tossed him easily to the floor. The next one tried to hit Michael but he dodged under the incoming strike and threw a hard uppercut to his jaw that seperated him from his senses. It became apparent that Michael and Charles were gaining the upperhand, and Edgar became visibly enraged at this discovery. As they finished off the incoming townies Michael and Charles turned their attention to Edgar. "I think your boyfriends are fucked." Michael mocked. As the taunting commenced Edgar yanked a large pipe off the wall and swung haphazardly at the duo. They both evaded Edgar, being that the heavy pipe could not be thrown with quick succession at all. Michael kicked him in the knee cap and hit him with a strong uppercut, but that did not deter Edgar at all. Edgar swung the pipe, dead center to the tip of Michael's nose. The breaking of cartilage was quickly apparent to Michael as his dimished sense of breathing through his nose was met with a sharp, metallic pain, and the blood oozing from his nose. Michael had to resort to breathing through his mouth. Charles attempted to tackle Edgar to the ground but was only met with a pipe hitting him hard in the ribcage, though Michael responded by kicking him in the chest and landing a powerful right hook to Edgar's face. Then he grabbed Edgar and elbowed him hard, shattering across his jawline. Edgar fell to the floor. "Where the fuck is Johnny?!" Michael screamed, threatening to reign down more vicious barrage of strikes. "Where is he?!" "We took him to the asylum." Edgar said frantically. Michael was outraged by this result, now breaking into the asylum would be their top priority. Category:Blog posts